El primer paso
by yusha
Summary: Después de que la hubiera conocido al encontrar su cartera perdida en los pasillos de la Universidad, la atracción entre ellos no hacía más que incrementarse a tal grado que, al saber que alguien más había puesto sus ojos sobre Mei, el rubio había comenzado a cortejarla más en serio a tal grado de idear todo un plan que requería dar el primer paso para conquistarla.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:**

 _Universo alterno / Pairing crack / Posible OoC / Cambio de edades y parentescos con respecto a canon / Relación con Finding Love._

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para **Mina-Hai.**

* * *

 **El Primer Paso**

 _Por Yusha._

* * *

.

Caminando a toda prisa por los pasillos universitarios, esquivando con agilidad a los estudiantes que poco a poco se atravesaban en su camino hacia el salón de clases que buscaba, Minato Namikaze exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio al llegar a su destino justo a tiempo para escuchar la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase y ver al profesor del aula salir… y de forma inevitable, esbozando una amplia sonrisa comenzó a asomarse al interior del salón con ansias palpables buscando a alguien con la mirada, encontrándola con increíble facilidad.

Después de todo, su bonito cabello rojo que con frecuencia llevaba suelto salvo por un pequeño chonguito que usaba en la parte alta de su cabeza resaltaba a la vista de todos entre la marea de cabelleras rubias y negras que en su mayoría pululaban en la universidad, y aunque a Minato no le pasó desapercibido su semblante risueño que a él mismo le hizo sonreír todavía más con tan solo verla, de pronto, al observar con mayor atención en el panorama general su sonrisa pronto menguó al percatarse de algo que no le gustó.

Y es que, pese a que se había escabullido de su propio salón de clases varios minutos antes con la intención de ir a esperarla y escoltarla galantemente a su siguiente clase y de paso poner en práctica el primer paso de su plan de conquista que durante toda la semana había preparado, a Minato no le sentó nada bien ver que Itachi Uchiha (un primo o sobrino de Fugaku, el parentesco aún no le quedaba tan claro como su obvio interés en Mei) se le había adelantado _de_ _nuevo,_ y ahora mismo tenía sobre sí mismo toda la atención de los bonitos ojos verdes de la pelirroja a quien había ido a buscar, y que con su hermosa sonrisa en los labios hablaba con ese a quien el rubio consideraba como su mayor rival.

 _«¿Acaso el playboy ese no tenía a nadie más a quien acosar?»_ pensó de malas pero manteniendo el semblante tranquilo, abriéndose paso de inmediato entre los estudiantes que pugnaban por salir del aula, encaminándose hacia donde estaban ellos, dispuesto a rescatar a su bella dama de las garras del Uchiha quien coqueteaba abiertamente con ella.

―Hola Mei, Uchiha ―saludándoles a ambos, Minato no dudo en interrumpir su charla, dirigiéndose con amabilidad hacia ella y más bien con sequedad al pelinegro quien como respuesta tan sólo le devolvió la mirada.

―¡Minato, hola! ―respondió la pelirroja deleitándolo con el sonido de su voz, regalándole además una preciosa sonrisa de sus labios y fijando sus bonitos ojos verdes sobre él, que infundiéndose de la confianza necesaria se permitió sonreír con un poco más de libertad.

Y aunque la presencia de Itachi por un segundo pasó a segundo plano, al verlo de pronto inclinarse sobre ella para susurrarle sabía Dios qué cosas al oído y haciéndola reír, por unos segundos Minato tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundo y mantener la calma antes de ver al moreno apartarse de ella con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, e intercambiar una última mirada de superioridad con él.

―Namikaze ―dijo entonces su rival, dando una pequeña cabezada en señal de despedida antes de encaminarse hacia la salida con calma sin esperar una respuesta de la pelirroja que, riéndose aún, al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar a que Itachi se fuera antes de fijar sus bonitos ojos verdes sobre Minato, que devolviéndole la mirada le sonrió a la dueña de sus desvelos como si nada pasara.

―Así que, ¿te enteraste ya de que esta noche habrá una proyección de cine de terror en el estacionamiento del campus? ―Recuperando su buen humor mientras echaban a andar juntos el rubio le preguntó, mirando de reojo a Mei que sonriéndole todavía asintió.

―Sí, justo Itachi acaba de invitarme ―apenas dándole importancia a sus palabras la pelirroja contestó, y Minato, deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos la miró incrédulo.

―¿Irás con él? ―preguntó un tanto alarmado, ella al darse cuenta de que no le seguía, deteniéndose también volteó y lo miró arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo antes de negar.

―Claro que no. ¿No te lo había dicho ya? Anko me hizo jurar que esta noche sería noche de chicas, quedamos de vernos al terminar las clases ―aclaró apartando el mechón de su cabello que le cubría su ojo derecho acomodándolo detrás de su oreja mientras lo observaba con genuina curiosidad… y Minato, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, asintió respirando aliviado.

―Cierto, lo había olvidado ―se justificó él, revolviéndose de forma nerviosa el cabello en un intento por distraer su atención y que no se percatara de la tensión ni la palidez que por un instante había invadido su cara―. Así que, ¿irás a la proyección junto con las chicas? ―Retomando la marcha, pronto Minato quiso averiguar sus planes para adaptarse a los de ella, que aunque lo observó en silencio todavía durante unos segundos, sonriéndole acabó por negar antes de volver la vista al frente echando a andar de nuevo a su lado.

―Nos quedaremos en casa de Shizune viendo películas y haciendo cosas de chicas ―guiñándole el ojo y sin borrar su sonrisa la pelirroja le contó a modo de confidencia para desilusión del rubio que de forma casi imperceptible suspiró.

―Suena a un gran plan ―le dijo entonces él esforzándose por ocultar su decepción y sonreír, dándole una mirada que ella sonriendo a su vez le devolvió

―¿Y tú? ¿Irás a la proyección? ―Con inocencia le preguntó volviendo la vista al frente para evitar chocar contra alguien, mientras que Minato sacudiendo la cabeza pronto lo negó.

―No, no, tengo que ayudar al profesor Jiraiya a capturar o liberar ranas, ya sabes cómo es él ―le dijo inventándose de forma ingeniosa un pretexto para no revelar nada de su fallido plan que, no obstante, no estaba dispuesto a desechar.

Después de todo, desde que el joven Namikaze la hubiera conocido al encontrar su cartera perdida en los pasillos de la Universdad, la atracción y buena química entre ellos no hacía más que incrementarse a tal grado que, al saber que Uchiha Itachi había puesto sus oscuros ojos sobre la ojiverde, el rubio había comenzado a cortejarla más en serio a tal grado de idear todo su romántico plan que, tarde o temprano, consolidaría entre ellos una relación formal.

Y aunque al detenerse frente a la puerta del salón de clases al que debía entrar la pelirroja le miró durante un instante abriendo la boca como si quisiera decirle algo importante, al verla morderse el labio y sacudir la cabeza como para desechar la idea, Minato experimentó esa sensación de desilusión asentándose en su estomago cuando además escuchó la despedida de sus labios.

―Espero que el profesor Jiraiya no se aproveche mucho de tu buena voluntad y te haga trabajar demasiado ―le dijo ella, desviando su atención hacia el interior del aula esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa antes de mirarlo… y el rubio pese a todo asintió sonriéndole también.

―Tendré cuidado ―prometió―. ¿Te veré más tarde? ―No obstante, insistiendo en no perder la esperanza de verla antes de que se marchara con sus amigas Minato le preguntó, y Mei ampliando un poco su sonrisa asintió.

―Claro ―dijo y escuchando el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases se despidió de él e ingresó al salón junto al resto de los compañeros dejando al rubio ahí de pie durante apenas unos segundos antes de que, suspirando, se obligara a sí mismo a emprender la marcha por los pasillos de la universidad en dirección a su próxima clase, anhelando ya que esa última hora de clases transcurriera a prisa para poder volver a verla antes de que comenzara el fin de semana.

Sin embargo, pese a sus deseos, el profesor Hiruzen (a quien no le gustaba que sus alumnos llegaran tarde a clases y encima se empeñaran en salir siempre antes, justo como el ojiazul había estado haciendo a últimas fechas), perdiendo la paciencia aquel día se empeñó en no dejarles salir ni a él ni a todos sus compañeros de clase hasta mucho después de que la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonara, quitándole la posibilidad de verla una última vez en el día…

.

―Vamos chico, no pongas esa cara, que no es como si no fueras a verla nunca jamás: es sólo un fin de semana, incluso tal vez menos si casualmente se te ocurre pasar frente a su casa a visitarla mañana o pasado mañana.

De rodillas y con las manos sobre el pasto agachando la cabeza hasta quedar su rostro casi al ras del suelo para echar una mirada bajo los arbustos en busca de una de esas ranas que estaba buscando, el viejo Jiraiya trató de levantarle el ánimo a Minato, que con los pies descalzos metidos en el agua del pequeño arroyo al que su mentor lo había llevado cuando se presentó de forma inesperada para ayudarle, exhalando un pesado suspiro se quedó en silencio negando mientras buscaba con la mirada a algún pequeño renacuajo, rana o sapo para la colección de su superior, que al no encontrar nada, sonriendo se incorporó.

―Además, no es como si la sexy Mei estuviera en el estacionamiento del campus besuqueádose en la oscuridad con otro que se te adelantó: ella sólo está en una divertida pijamada junto a sus amigas a las que podríamos ir a ver si tu quisieras ―le dijo sacudiéndose tranquilamente las manos y mirando a su joven discípulo con un brillo malicioso y pervertido en los ojos.

Y aunque por un instante el ojiazul hizo una mueca al escuchar la propuesta de su mentor, tras meditarlo un poco a Minato no le quedó más remedio que darle en parte la razón: después de todo su amada pelirroja estaba a salvo y lejos de las garras de Itachi, que aunque se había adelantado y la había invitado a salir antes que él, para su alivio había sido rechazado.

Por supuesto, el Namikaze sabía que no debía tentar a su suerte y mucho menos debía confiarse demasiado: el que en esta ocasión Mei hubiera rechazado al playboy no significaba que fuera a hacerlo en la siguiente ocasión, quizás incluso solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Itachi la convenciera y le robarse el corazón… y eso el ojiazul no lo podía permitir. No señor.

―Tal vez tengas razón ―con seriedad el muchacho asintió, su mente de genio trabajando a toda prisa ideando un plan nuevo, para sorpresa del mayor que sonriendo ampliamente preguntó.

―¿Verdad que es una magnífica idea ir a espiarlas? Seguro que están todas usando diminutos pijamas y teniendo una lucha de almohadas ―sonriendo mientras abría y cerraba las manos en ademanes pervertidos, Jiraiya comenzó a fantasear, y aunque Minato frunció el entrecejo al prestar atención a las intenciones indecentes de su superior, conociéndolo como lo conocía y sabiendo que nada de lo que diría le haría olvidarse de aquello, suspiró y saliendo del riachuelo se acercó hasta él para entregarle de vuelta sus cosas.

―No me refería a eso, sino a que sí hay algo que puedo hacer ―no obstante esbozando una pequeña sonrisa le informó y con un renovado entusiasmo el rubio se despidió de él para ir en búsqueda de las únicas personas que pondrían ayudarle en su más reciente plan.

.

―Sí sabes que Itachi no va a estar siempre detrás de ti, ¿verdad Mei? Como sigas rechazándolo, algún día se va a cansar...

―Y nada me haría más feliz que eso pase Anko. Itachi me agrada, pero no le veo futuro a lo nuestro —declaró la pelirroja dando los toques finales al maquillaje que estaba aplicando a una silenciosa Shizune que prefería no comentar al respecto de lo que las otras dos hablaban.

—¿Y por qué no? Si ustedes se llevan muy bien y hacen muy buena pareja. Mejor que con Minato…

—¿Y por qué estás defendiéndolo tanto? Si no mal recuerdo, hasta ayer Itachi te caía muy mal —interrumpió la pelirroja dejando incluso de maquillar a Shizune, ya fastidiada de la actitud (y del último comentario que había hecho y en realidad era lo que le había dolido) de su amiga, que permanecía acostada en la cama con la cabeza medio colgando del colchón y pese a haber abierto la boca no fue capaz de defenderse puesto que Rin fue quien respondió.

—Porque se siente identificada con Itachi por el rechazo. Por eso —contestó casi tan harta de escucharla como lo estaba Mei, quien al mismo tiempo que Anko la miró cruzar la habitación con un enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz en las manos.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que me han rechazado enana? —reclamó, más irritada que molesta, irguiéndose y girando para sentarse bien en la cama con los pies sobre la alfombra para levantarse, pero con tan mala suerte que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, esperando a que el mareo por el brusco movimiento pasara.

Rin se encogió de hombros y terminó de cruzar la habitación, dejando el tazón junto al maquillaje que había estado usando Mei, para después mirar a Shizune con atención.

—Considerando que Kakashi está ahora mismo en una cita con Hanare y tú estás aquí con nosotras, francamente no creo necesitar que nadie me diga nada —contestó antes de darle el visto bueno a Mei—. Se ve muy bien, ¿puedes enseñarme a mí?

—¡Si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar con ustedes, no porque Kakashi me rechazó! —se defendió todavía Anko, mirando mal todavía a la castañita, que dándole una mirada de reojo, intercambió después una mirada con Mei quien hizo un gesto de "no le hagas caso" porque ya no quería que siguieran hablando de eso ni de porqué según Anko, Mei no se veía bien con Minato (quien era el chico que a Mei más le gustaba aunque solo fueran amigos desde que le conociera al comienzo del semestre cuando perdió su cartera roja y él la hubiera encontrado y devuelto de forma caballerosa), antes de pasarle el espejo a Shizune para que se viera mientras Rin, mirando hacia la ventana, prestó más atención.

—¿Es eso música? —Cuestionó notando los acordes de la guitarra que comenzaba a escucharse, dirigiendo sus pasos en aquella dirección ante la mirada de sus compañeras.

—¿Es un trío de boleros? —adivinó Mei siguiéndola igual que Anko y Shizune, cuando escucharon las voces al cantar.

— _Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo…_

.

—… _es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo…_

Mientras el trío cantaba la dulce y reveladora melodía que había escogido para llevarle serenata a Mei, a Minato la espera le parecía interminable mientras intentaba descubrir el rostro de su pelirroja entre los de las figuras que detrás de las cortinas se asomaban con discreción, mirándole desde arriba en la ventana unos instantes antes de apartarse y dejar que otra mirara entre las cortinas.

Por supuesto, el rubio no llevaba más que unos minutos afuera de la casa (un pequeño edificio de apenas 4 plantas) donde estaban todas reunidas, y aún así la espera estaba pareciéndole una eternidad… y más si consideraba lo desesperante que podría llegar a ser Fugaku que, permaneciendo de pie a su lado, no dejaba de refunfuñar.

—¿Por qué le toma tanto el asomarse? —preguntó—. Tan solo debe correr la cortina, abrir la ventana y mirar.

—Tal vez prefiera bajar las escaleras y recibirnos —sugirió entonces Hiashi, mirando también hacia la ventana aunque con un poco más de paciencia que su compañero, y Minato asintió en silencio.

—Pero si están todas apiñadas en la ventana, ¡míralas! —señalo y de inmediato empezó a contar las siluetas que se veían detrás de la cortina… lo cual no hacia sino incrementar la impaciencia de Minato que apartando los ojos del piso superior miro a su amigo y le reclamó.

—¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso! —Exclamó y el Uchiha, estoico le devolvió la mirada con dignidad.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Yo te estoy poniendo nervioso? —preguntó serio como era y casi arrastrando las palabras con desdén para después mirar a Hiashi, quien en silencio los miraba—. ¿Escuchaste eso? Yo lo estoy poniendo nervioso: yo que he venido a…

—Tío Fugaku ¿puedes bajar un poco la voz? ¡Ellas podrían no escuchar la música con toda tu cháchara! —intervino de pronto Obito (un compañero y amigo de Mei, además de ser sobrino de Fugaku pese a la escasa diferencia de edades y que estaba en el departamento que todavía compartía con Fugaku y Hiashi cuando apareció diciéndoles que quería llevar una serenata esa misma noche), con medio cuerpo saliéndole de la ventana del vehículo en que todos habían llegado, mirándole con ansiedad y frustración mientras alternaba la mirada entre ellos y la ventana que Minato le había dicho que tenía que cuidar.

Por un instante el silencio reinó entre ellos permitiendo que las voces de los cantantes y sus guitarras se escucharan claras siguiendo la canción antes de que Fugaku volviera a refunfuñar, esta vez en voz un poco más baja.

—No sé ni porque me preste a hacer esto.

—Morbo. El inexplicable impulso de venir y comprobar que Minato hablaba en serio cuando dijo que traería una serenata, nuestra necedad por insistir en que iba a fracasar —explico Hiashi, ganandose una mirada irritada por parte de Fugaku y una airada de Minato que impaciente interrumpió.

—¿Quieren por favor concentrarse? Esto es importante —les regaño y Hiashi suspiró.

—Solo estamos esperando a que ella se asome o baje Minato, no hay nada absolutamente…

—¡Ahí, ella se asomó ahí! —casi gritó Obito, abriendo la puerta del auto y casi cayéndose por la emoción (o por el descuido), atrayendo la mirada de Minato de vuelta a la ventana.

—¿Mei?

—¡No, Rin!

—¿Rin?

—¡Si, Rin!

—Pero la serenata es para Mei…

—¿Ah si?

—¡Si!

Y golpeándose la cara con la mano Fugaku resopló y maldijo su suerte… y a su familia porque por más que lo negara, Obito era su familia; mientras que Minato se replanteaba si de verdad había sido buena idea llevar a ese otro Uchiha con él.

.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron completamente quietas junto a la ventana escuchando la canción, una melodía poco conocida por ellas pero que básicamente confesaba el interés del sujeto en cuestión por conquistar a su amada diciéndole con absoluta claridad que estaba un poco desesperado por tener algo más que una amistad. Y aunque ninguna lo dijera, sus miradas estaban puestas en Shizune porque, por supuesto, aquel era su hogar.

—Tal vez deberías asomarte y agradecer la serenata a tu enamorado. ¿Genma quizás?—dijo Anko esbozando una sonrisa picarona mientras hacía un gesto con su dedo señalando a la morena cuyas mejillas enrojecieron mientras retrocedía, alejándose de la ventana casi con un grito de terror.

—¡N… no, eso no! ¡Quiero decir, tal vez ni siquiera es para mí! —se justificó cubriendo sus mejillas y mirando tanto a Rin como a Mei para buscar su apoyo, sin embargo ambas chicas aunque devolvieron la mirada le miraron con una dulce sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Si fuera para ti no tendría nada de malo —dijo Mei dando un paso más hacia la orilla de la ventana mientras que Rin asentía.

—Y a mí me consta que Genma es un buen chico y está interesado en ti —apuntó con entusiasmo alternando la mirada entre ella y Anko, que de inmediato abrazó a Shizune, para después voltear a ver a Mei, notando el instante en que, tras asomarse discretamente a través de la cortina, la soltaba y retrocedía como pasmada. Cosa que, por supuesto, llamó la atención de la castaña de inmediato—. ¿Pasa algo Mei? —preguntó intercambiando una rápida mirada con ella antes de acercarse de nuevo a la ventana y mirar.

—Yo… no sé, creo… —dijo mirando de Rin a Anko y Shizune, quienes sin dudar se apuraron a la ventana al escuchar a la castaña jadear y apartarse igual de pasmada que Mei.

—¿Es ese el superior Minato? ¿La serenata es para Mei?—preguntó Rin mirando a la pelirroja cuyo corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, justo cuando Shizune se asomaba, y como respuesta hubo un pequeño revuelo de cortinas de parte de Anko que moría por averiguar pero que tanto Rin como Mei se apresuraron a calmar.

—¡Espera!

—¿Estás loca? —gritaron, una jalando a Anko y la otra a la cortina, antes de que Shizune casi gritara.

—¡Están mirando para acá!

—¿¡Qué!?

Y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que había quedado expuesta, Rin sonrió avergonzada, sujetó la cortina con una mano y levantando la otra saludó a los chicos allá abajo, notando de inmediato que Obito le devolvía el saludo súper entusiasmado.

—… y _a me quedan muy pocos caminos, y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo…_

.

—…a _lgo contigo._

Y al escucharse los últimos acordes de la canción, mientras Obito saludaba vigorosamente a Rin mirándola como si no existiera mujer más hermosa en el universo, suspirando, Minato sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia ante la situación aunque no se quejó.

—Bueno, al menos para alguien funcionó —murmuró apartando los ojos de la ventana cuando notó que Rin abría la ventana, tomando ese instante en que Obito preguntó si le gustó la serenata para acercarse a los músicos para agradecerles y pagar, evadiendo a posta la mirada de Fugaku y Hiashi quienes seguramente se burlarían de él, mientras escuchaba a Obito volver a gritar.

—¿Puedes bajar un momento? —Pidió a Rin quien de inmediato asintió—. ¡Y también dile a Mei! —agregó el Uchiha menor, logrando que en el acto Minato respingara y girara.

—¡Obito, no! —protestó, pero Rin, desde lo alto, asintió y contestó.

—¡Espera un poco! —dijo ella desapareciendo detrás de la cortina y Minato alarmado, miró hacia la ventana, pero también hacia la puerta del edificio antes de sentir la mano de Hiashi sobre su hombro, motivo por el que lo miró.

—Dame el dinero y yo pago —pidió extendiendo su mano, dejando perplejo a Minato, que pasó sus ojos a Fugaku, quien de brazos cruzados asintió brindándole su apoyo al otro.

—Ya lo escuchaste, dale el dinero y ve por tu chica —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección en que ya se encontraba Obito dando un par de pasos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, anhelante.

Minato apretó entonces los labios, les dio una mirada de reproche de uno al otro y sacó su cartera —vaya amigos— farfulló mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Obito, mas antes de poder sacar el dinero, al ver que la puerta se abría, el rubio sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al ver asomarse a su pelirroja y sin pensarlo le entregó la cartera completa a Fugaku soltándose del agarre de Hiashi y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella notando apenas que Obito, asomándose por detrás de ella, preguntaba por Rin.

—Ya viene, no tarda —dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirando entonces a Minato cuyos ojos azules notaron de inmediato el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja quien le sonrió, desvió la mirada y apartó su fleco del rostro, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja mientras Obito suspiraba.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no importa, yo puedo esperar —dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa, aún mirando al interior del edificio mientras se despeinaba el cabello, antes de pasar sus oscuros ojos entre Mei y Minato que, pese a sonreír ambos, no se decían nada—. ¿Quieren que los deje solos? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—¡No…! No…

—Fue su idea en primer lugar: yo solo estaba ahí, en la sala del tío Fugaku lloriqueando porque Rin no iría conmigo a la proyección cuando el superior Minato dijo que vendría y traería una serenata —confesó encogiéndose de hombros pero aún esbozando una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento que les contagió a los otros dos.

Por supuesto, al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras el moreno giró, su sonrisa se amplió y olvidándose de ellos en menos de 3 zancadas se halló frente a la diminuta Rin quien sonrojada sonrió quedándose dos escalones arriba para quedar más o menos a la altura del alto Uchiha, contestando a su pregunta sobre si le había gustado o no la canción.

Minato, mirándolos aún con la sonrisa en sus labios casi respingó cuando sintió los dedos de Mei sujetar los suyos y la miró.

—Gracias —la escuchó decir justo antes de que sus ojos verdes lo miraran, dándose cuenta también de los centímetros que los separaban, tanto de altura como de distancia entre sus cuerpos y tragó asintiendo, antes de volver a mirar a los mejores amigos de la pelirroja que hablaban y reían, felices entre ellos.

—Obito me agrada, y ver que Rin le corresponde es alentador —comentó suponiendo que lo decía por sus amigos, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de ella volviendo a mirarla con una sonrisa sincera que le fue devuelta, justo antes de que Mei apoyara su otra mano sobre el hombro de Minato y poniéndose de puntitas, sorpresivamente le besara.

Un beso dulce, suave y rápido al que Minato no tuvo tiempo de contestar más que con un suspiro y una mirada enamorada.

—Por eso me gustas —dijo ella en un susurro bajando la mirada, acto que permitió a Minato tocar su dulce rostro, haciendo que lo mirara sonrojada.

—¿Porque dije que tus amigos me agradaban? —cuestionó inclinándose un poco hacia ella, su voz casi tan baja como la de ella que se relamió los labios y negó.

—Porque eres dulce y no temes arriesgarte y mucho menos compartir tus méritos con quienes lo necesitan… —murmuró, alternando su mirada entre los ojos azules del rubio y sus labios suaves y rosas que mostraron una pequeña sonrisa que fue premiada por otro pequeño y fugaz beso de ella que, al esconderse entonces entre su pecho al abrazarlo con fuerza, casi le hizo reír.

—¿Por qué te escondes? Vamos Mei, yo aún no digo nada…

—Pero sé qué vas a decir, casi lo dijiste con la canción de la serenata —interrumpió entonces ella, moviéndose los mismos pasos que Minato dio mientras trataba de que ella lo mirara.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó—. Porque si es así, entonces sabes… sabes que quiero poder mirarte a los ojos cuando te diga que tú también me gustas y que quiero… que seas mi novia —dijo entonces él medio divertido pero también algo nervioso, buscando todavía su rostro.

Ese rostro hermoso que, pese al cabello que lo cubría, pronto aunque tímidamente le devolvió la mirada… y suspirando Minato no dudó en aprovechar el instante para ser esta vez quien la besara de forma lenta, suave, y apenas un poco más prolongada que los anteriores besos que ella le diera.

—Me gustas Mei Terumi… —murmuró al apartarse unos centímetros de ella, sus ojos azules atentos en los verdes de ella quien sonrió y volvió a esconder el rostro en el pecho de él cuya sonrisa se extendió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza al escuchar.

—Ya sabes que tú también me gustas Minato. Lo dije primero —le recordó, causándole gracia al muchacho que asintió.

—Sí, es cierto, lo dijiste primero… pero fui yo quien preguntó y no has…

—Mentiroso.

—¿Mentiroso? —preguntó buscando de nuevo su rostro y encontrándolo cuando ella, soltándose de él retrocedió un paso y pasó ambas manos por su largo cabello rojo, acomodándolo mientras contestaba.

—No lo has preguntado —dijo ella toda sonrisas, parpadeando coqueta mientras lo miraba, la vergüenza mostrada instantes atrás siendo agua pasada, y Minato, tras ese beso que se habían dado sintiendo también mayor confianza, asintió extendiendo su mano hacia ella tuvo que darle la razón.

—Es cierto, aún no he preguntado —confirmó, sonriendo al ver que ella respondía a su gesto dándole su mano cuando preguntó—: Mei Terumi, ¿me darías el grandísimo honor de ser mi…?

—Por favor dile que sí —dijo de pronto Fugaku llegando hasta donde estaban ellos, recordándoles su presencia cruzado de brazos, mirándolos—. No soportaría tener que acompañarlo a dar otra vergonzosa serenata como la de hoy…

—¿Bromeas? ¡Traer serenata es lo máximo! ¿A que si Rin? —interrumpió entonces Obito todo alegría y sonrisas mientras tiraba de la mano de su pequeña Rin que sonreía con las mejillas enrojecidas al ser partícipe de tan singular declaración—. Prometo llevarte una serenata una vez por mes, y tal vez el superior Minato lo haga también, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando al rubio que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver a Hiashi extenderle la cartera que le pertenecía, calló.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, aunque quien sabe —dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar a las chicas—. Señoritas —saludó y mirando a Minato agregó—: me debes dinero —dijo antes de mirar a Fugaku—. ¿Nos vamos ya? Tengo deberes que terminar —aclaró y Fugaku asintió.

—Claro, aún hay cosas que hacer; señoritas —se despidió con una pequeña reverencia hacia ellas y tiró de Obito que soltando a Rin se despidió de ella deseándole buenas noches a los gritos, prometiendo por supuesto llamarla después.

Minato, mirando entonces su cartera desfalcada y después a Mei, suspiró pero sonrió.

—Supongo que debo irme también —comentó estrechando un instante más su mano, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿No se te olvida algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa ella, su dedo índice dando pequeños golpecitos en un punto justo bajo sus sonrosados y carnosos labios, que Minato miró.

—¿Un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó tomándola por la cintura, una mirada traviesa iluminando su rostro y el de ella cuya melodiosa risa se escuchó por unos instantes al escucharle.

—Sí, claro, me refiero a eso —dijo ella siguiéndole el juego, mirándole depositar un beso sobre el dorso de su mano antes de suspirar.

—¿Puedo invitarte mañana a cenar? —le dijo aún con ella entre sus brazos—. Tengo todo un plan perfecto y bien estructurado para hacerte la propuesta tal y como se debe…

—¿Y la serenata fue el primer paso? —preguntó curiosa ella a lo que Minato, desviando la mirada y asintiendo, hizo un gesto que la hizo reír.

—Sí, más o menos… digamos que algo así —accedió él poniendo en su cara una sonrisa antes de volver a mirarla y acariciar su rostro apartando de paso el fleco rojo para verla bien.

Y era ella tan bonita a sus ojos que Minato podría haberla besado de no ser por el sonido del claxon del auto, que a ella hizo reír y a él suspirar.

—¿Está bien si paso por ti mañana a las 6? —preguntó aún mirándola, y ella, asintiendo se atrevió por tercera vez a ponerse de puntitas y besar fugazmente sus labios.

—Mañana a las 6 —confirmó soltándolo y retrocediendo un paso, sus manos entrelazadas permaneciendo así cuando él también dio un paso atrás.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió ella a su vez, soltándolo cuando la distancia entre ellos fue demasiada… pero Minato, no pudiendo soportarlo volvió de nuevo junto a ella para abrazarla y besar una última vez sus labios, sin importar los gritos de Fukagu pidiendo que se apresurara ni que Hiashi siguiera tocando el claxon como desquiciado.

.

Caminando a toda prisa por los pasillos universitarios, esquivando con agilidad a los estudiantes que poco a poco se atravesaban en su camino hacia el salón de clases que buscaba, Minato exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio al llegar a su destino justo a tiempo para escuchar la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase y ver al profesor del aula salir. De forma inevitable, esbozando una amplia sonrisa comenzó a asomarse al interior del salón con ansias palpables buscando a alguien con la mirada, encontrándola con increíble facilidad.

Después de todo, su bonito cabello rojo que con frecuencia llevaba suelto salvo por un pequeño chonguito que usaba en la parte alta de su cabeza resaltaba a la vista de todos entre la marea de cabelleras rubias y negras que en su mayoría pululaban en la universidad, y aunque a Minato no le pasó desapercibido su semblante risueño que a él mismo le hizo sonreír todavía más con tan solo verla, al observar con mayor atención en el panorama general y percatarse de que Itachi Uchiha (un primo de Obito y otro sobrino de Fugaku como ya se le había explicado con claridad) se le había adelantado _de_ _nuevo_ y tenía sobre sí mismo toda la atención de los bonitos ojos verdes de la pelirroja a quien había ido a buscar, manteniendo el semblante tranquilo se abrió paso de entre el resto de estudiantes que pugnaban por salir del aula, encaminándose hacia donde estaban ellos, dispuesto a rescatar a su bella dama de las garras del Uchiha que todavía no le agradaba.

―Hola Mei, Uchiha ―saludándoles a ambos Minato no dudo en interrumpir su charla, tomando de la cintura a la chica cuya sonrisa iluminaba sus días y que recibió en sus labios el beso que el rubio le dio, antes de mirar un instante al de cabello negro cuya expresión denotó lo sorprendido que estaba cuando Minato le miró―. ¿Lista para tu siguiente clase? ―preguntó sin demora, volviendo a poner su atención en ella a lo que Mei, asintiendo, respondió tomando sus cosas para avanzar.

―Sí, claro. Nos vemos después Itachi ―se despidió de él con una sonrisa dando ya unos pasos lejos de él mientras Minato, alzando su mano libre hizo un gesto de despedida antes de poner toda su atención en Mei, su adorada novia con quien salió de aquel salón.

Después de todo, independientemente de que hubiera tenido que cambiar el primer paso de su plan, el resultado había sido el previsto y la pelirroja, entre rosas y a la luz de las velas bajo la suave música que de fondo se escuchaba, le había dicho que sí quería ser su novia y su relación se había formalizado tal y como lo había esperado.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Honestamente, no creí que tardaría tanto escribiendo este fic considerando que lo inicié hace algunos años jajajaja, y pues tampoco creí que lograría la cantidad de palabras y escenas que he agregado. No sé, si soy sincera esta historia sería algo de 5 escenas y ya, y no aparecerían Fugaku, Hiashi y menos Obito porque sería una historia alterna y no consecutiva de Finding love, pero en ese periodo de hiatus en que dejé la historia me iluminé así que hice cambios, muchos cambios considerando además que cuando eso pasó fue que mi computadora se murió y la parte nueva que llevaba escrita se perdió… :')_

 _¡Pero aquí estamos, varios años después, y con más de un mes de retraso, trayéndole el regalo precioso y semi perfecto a Minita-chan, esperando que le guste todo este delirio que terminé de escribir en esta semana, prometiendo que, en los próximos años quizá, haya otro fic con otra cosita respecto a los dos de este universo quiero contar jujuju._

 _En fin, gracias por leer, Minita-chan ojalá lo disfrutes tanto como yo, y nada, ¡viva el MinaMei, vivan las amigas y que vengan los reviews!_

 _Bye. xD_

 _PD: Antes de que se me olvide, la canción del trío de boleros que elegí para la serenata se llama "_ _ **Algo contigo, de los Panchos"**_ _, así que no me pertenece y todos los derechos son reservados._


End file.
